Galactic Federation (Metroid)
The Galactic Federation is the primary known sovereign government in the Metroid universe. The actual leadership of the Federation is unknown, but it is speculated to be the Supreme Council. It is the one most involved with the affairs of the games, and is also the agency that hires bounty hunters such as Samus Aran. It was formed in the year 2000 (2003 in Zero Mission) of the Cosmic Calendar when representatives and delegates from many civilized worlds coalesced and established the intergalactic Congress known as the The Galactic Federation. A golden age of peace and prosperity followed, and trade prospered with thousands of ships ferrying goods between planets across the galaxy. However, Space Pirates appeared and commenced raids on the spaceships. To combat this new threat, the Federation Bureau founded the "Galactic Federation Police" - an elite force which made valiant efforts against the Space Pirates. However, the Space Pirates proved too difficult to catch in the vastness of space. In response to these difficulties, the Federation Police called on the galaxy's best warriors to track down and battle the Pirates with the offer of great rewards for captured Pirates. These warriors were called "Space Hunters", and they served as intergalactic bounty hunters - the most famous and powerful of which is Samus Aran. Since it was developed as story background, most of the actual Federation remains a mystery. Its structure, processes, rules, policies, legislation and so on are largely unknown and, since politics play little to no role in Metroid games, are likely to remain so. We do know that a large number of planets and sectors remain unexplored, and the Federation is concerned with these. To that end, it frequently sends scientific exploration teams to these sectors. The racial breakdown of the Federation is similarly unknown, but the only picture displayed (in the original Metroid manual) suggests that humans are not a major player in the government, though as seen in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid: Other M, the humans do seem to be a very large part of the military, as well as make up most of the Federation government. The specifics of culture, religion, trade, currency, technology, civil rights/liberties, and so on are also unknown. Sectors are ruled by governors. The 2002 manga revealed that the capital planet of the Federation is Daiban, though it has been speculated by some fans to be Earth because the latter planet was described as such in the instruction manual of the NES Metroid. If this is the case, Daiban's position as capital planet is questionable. With the release of Metroid Prime 3, some of the mystery of the Galactic Federation is being pulled back. It is known that they use Aurora Units as a vast network of information for military, business and other governmental purposes. A reference to an "old man" who is preparing the Federation fleet for invasion of the Pirate Homeworld is also mentioned by several Fleet Troopers on the GFS Olympus. This person may or may not be the Chairman of the Federation, or at least the head of the military. It is implied by context to be Admiral Dane. However, not all things are well with their governing system, as there is evidence of sentient races throughout the galaxy being, for their own reasons, resentful of the Federation. It is also known that the organization has had one rebellion in the past. Signs of corruption Although early in the series the Galactic Federation is portrayed as a wholly altruistic organization, later games cast it in a considerably darker role. In the Metroid Manga, a Space Pirate prisoner designated P-1 claims that the Federation discriminates against species it considers "primitive", such as Mauk's race, or races it considers responsible for previous conflicts, such as that of Kreatz. Although P-1's testimony is of dubious accuracy, it should be noted that his stories seem to resonate with the experiences of members of both species.A hater of the Galactic Federation and Samus Aran named Sylux. In Metroid Prime: Hunters it is revealed that the Federation had developed prototypes of items mimicking Samus' Power Suit and Morph Ball, as well as an illegal weapons system known as the Shock Coil. Sylux later stole these items from their place of construction, presumably killing the scientists and soldiers there. Fans have speculated that Sylux could have been one of these scientists, and that the Federation could have betrayed or mistreated Sylux in some way; it apparently had no difficulty wielding the suit and weaponry soon after acquiring them. Another theory is that Sylux simply became aware of the items and sought to acquire their power for itself. In either case, it is safe to assume that Sylux believed them too dangerous to be kept in Federation hands. Conversations between fleet troopers in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption hint that at least one group had rebelled against the Federation in the past and was subsequently dispatched through military force. In the same game, two Space Pirate Data logs (Taking Valhalla and Bryyo Falls) reveal that factions within the Federation are secretly bribed by the Pirates, or are working as spies answering directly to the marauding race. How these infiltrations occurred is unknown. Metroid: Other M reveals the existence of a massive conspiracy within the Federation military to create a special-forces unit consisting of captured bioforms from different planets, (though most of them are in fact Zebes wildlife), Metroids, cybernetically-enhanced Zebesians, and a Mother Brain duplicate codenamed MB (to control Metroids) on-board a derelict space colony known as the Bottle Ship: while the true scope of this conspiracy is unknown, the extraordinary amount of resources apparently invested in restoring the Bottle Ship indicates that the plotters must have been well-connected within the Federation government. It was stated that the scientists intentionally tried to use the clones as bioweapons, which is strictly forbidden under federation law. When MB turned the station's bioweapons against their creators, the conspirators sent an assassin known as "the Deleter" to eliminate all witnesses and destroy the facility, disguised as a member of the unwitting Galactic Federation 07th Platoon. However, Samus Aran was able to obstruct the Deleter's mission and escape with two other witnesses (Madeline Bergman and Anthony Higgs) before destroying the Bottle Ship and its research facilities. It would appear that the Chairman of the Federation was actively involved in investigating the conspiracy, having dispatched the 07th Platoon to the ship and specifically instructing them to search for survivors and witnesses. Interestingly, before its annihilation, the Bottle Ship began traveling to the capital of the Federation: although Samus assumes that this is a spontaneous decision by MB to attack the Federation, it is also possible that the original conspirators had planned from the start to use the Bottle Ship and its bioweapons as part of some form of coup. Much later, Samus discovered the existence of a research-and-development program very similar to the Bottle Ship's on-board another research station, the Biologic Space Laboratories research station, during the events of Metroid Fusion. However, this program seemed to be focused primarily on reviving and breeding Metroids, and was apparently being carried out with some measure of legality. Though Adam states that the Metroid program was for peaceful purposes only and begs for Samus to try to understand; whether this is true or not remains to be seen. A number of Bottle Ship bioweapons including Nightmare, Ridley's clone, and Funes and Namihe were also held on board the station, although it was unknown whether they were part of a continuation of the bioweapons program or merely being kept for legitimate scientific study. Again, the true extent of the conspiracy is never revealed, nor whether it was at all connected to those responsible for the Bottle Ship. Later, the Federation took heavy interest of the X Parasites on board seeing their "limitless" potential, possibly using them as bioweapons or some other purpose. Samus heavily objected, knowing how extremely dangerous the parasites are, and how they could have brought about the end of the entire universe. Thus, it led her to destroy the BSL before the Federation could board and invade to only get annihilated by the X. The fact the Federation even considered capturing the X is unnerving to say the least. The Federation's perception of Samus after these events is still unknown. She may now be a wanted criminal for destroying valuable scientific research and specimens, and the Federation's corruption may become a plot device in any future games taking place after Fusion. Leadership ''' '''Chairman is a leading position in the Galactic Federation. The first known Chairman was Chairman Vogl, who was followed by Chairman Keaton. In Metroid: Other M, it is stated that the chairman of the Federation was actively involved in investigating the Bottle Ship conspiracy. Whether or not it is still Keaton is unknown. Military The Galactic Federation Marine Corps was a military group of the Galactic Federation. It dispatched Federation Marines to planets in need. Marines were specialized in air and land combat and often traveled in squads. The GFMC played important roles in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Federation Marines are members of the Galactic Federation Marine Corps, also known as the GFMC, who wear advanced powered armorsuits. These suits allow them to use potent weapons and resist heavy damage in battle; few can match them in combat. One of the most common sights on Federation worlds, the Marines are the rank-and-file soldiers of the Galactic Federation. Although they are mentioned frequently throughout the series in the instruction booklets, they are first introduced in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes when a Space Pirate Frigate crashed on Aether and they met the Ing. Echoes tells the story of GFMC Task Force Herakles's fight against the Ing Horde, revealing much background information about the Federation Marines. They travel around the Federation in patrol ships. The Marines mostly fight against the Space Pirates that attack planets, space stations, and other places located in the Federation universe. Unfortunately, even the weapon of a Pirate Militia, with more damaging projectiles, can be used to kill troops quickly. It is unknown why the Federation first deployed these troops, but they seem to have retconned the Federation police, which could mean they were meant to counter the Space Pirates. The marines, as the main ground and shipboard forces, have likely participated in many missions, two notable ones are depicted in the games: While on patrol in the Dasha Region GFMC Task Force Herakles (onboard the GFS Tyr) engaged a Space Pirate frigate near a planet called Aether. When the Pirates retreated to the planet the GFS Tyr followed in pursuit, but was damaged in a storm during approach. They were forced to land in the Temple Grounds, and set up their base camp there while they waited for Federation to respond to their distress signal. They split into two teams; Team One tried to repair the Tyr, and Team Two searched for the Space Pirates. Both teams were doing fine until they stumbled upon the Splinters. Team Two attempted to wipe out the Splinters, but was slowly worn down. Eventually a large swarm of Dark Splinters wiped out all of Team One. Later, the only remaining member of Team Two was killed by wildlife. During Dark Samus' command of the Space Pirates, multiple space battles were fought at Norion, the Pirate Homeworld, and Phaaze, while marines protected the ships from boarding craft and were used as ground troops at Norion and the Pirate Homeworld. Federation Marines wear protective armour suits which increase their durability, and wield rapid firing assault rifles. The design of these differs between games. Their armour was a metallic gray color and had large shoulder and knee pads shaped in the symbol of the Federation. They also had orange highlights on their shoulders in Hunters, as well as slimmer arms. They were armed with rapid fire weapons that were built in to the right arms of their armor. These weapons appear to rely on ammunition, although the nature of this ammunition is unknown, and thus the specifications of the round fired, it appears to be energized projectiles. Although their guns appear to be powerful, their exact strength is unknown. It is implied that the weapons have bayonets, although they aren't seen, and it is unknown if the bayonets were applied to these weapons or another type of weapon, or they were just mentioned to help further indicate that they were low on ammo. They also had grips below the muzzle, allowing the Marine to use their other hand to steady their weapon when firing constantly. The Marines' armour is different in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It is possible that this is a redesign or a different model (maybe a version better suited to shipboard combat). It is much less bulky, darker, and has blue highlights in place of the orange in previous models. The chest plate armour is also in the shape of the Federation symbol. The helmet is smaller and is shaped more like the human head, and the visor is more like a "T" shape than the Federation symbol. A raised triangle on the visor's top is similar to the one seen on Samus' Fusion Suit. They retained the rapid fire weapons, now referred to as assault rifles, yet they are sleeker, cover more of the arm, and have half the rate of fire. The visual and audio effects made when firing seem less like projectile fire, possibly retconning the earlier mentioned use of ammo, although it may be possible that the weapons have become more advanced between Echoes and Corruption and have been converted to energy weapons to prevent an overdependence on ammo or is a different model issued for shipboard combat. The rounds themselves seem more like energy weapons than before. The Missile Trooper is a type of Galactic Federation Trooper. The soldier itself is taller than any standard trooper encountered in the Prime series (presumably due to superior armour), and fires powerful missiles. These are the only differences between Missile Troopers and GF Troopers. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, there is a Missile Trooper corpse in the Temple Grounds. It somehow appears in the Hive Chamber A after Samus Aran's exploration, and it was possessed by the Ing, becoming the Dark Missile Trooper. Demolition Troopers are members of the Galactic Federation who are outfitted with explosive weaponry for special missions. While capable of destroying the strongest of barriers, they are not very effective in combat, due to lighter armor, and often rely on others to cover them while in battle. They seem to have weaker versions of the Galactic Federation Marine's assault rifles. Their explosives are carried on their back. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Samus is charged with watching over twelve Demolition Troopers after she disables the Pirate Homeworld's defense system. These Troopers will clear a path to the Pirate Seed. Meanwhile, Samus must defend the Demolition Troopers from Space Pirate attacks. Four of the twelve Demolition Troopers are required for the final door. If there are less than four surviving, Samus will get a Game Over. The easiest tactic for getting the Troopers through to the end is to engage the Space Pirate forces at extremely close range, so that they can't shoot around Samus, and then for her to kill them at point-blank range. If Samus succeeds in protecting all twelve troopers, she will obtain a Gold Credit for "all troopers survived". A Demolition Trooper that speaks to Samus after opening the path to the Skyway for her states that their group color is yellow, but this fact is never again referenced. Different groups supposedly have other colour-schemed armour. PED Marines are Federation Marines of the Galactic Federation with a Phazon Enhancement Device attached to their suit. With the attachment of the PED, Marines can utilize Phazon to increase the power of their armor. While active, the PED enhances the attack and defense systems of their armorsuits to levels far beyond the capabilities of a normal Marine's. The only encounters with these soldiers are in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The first PED marine is seen on Norion after reactivating Generator A. In the Cargo Bay, a trio of Marines is locked in battle with a trio of Space Pirates. Two of the troopers die, but the third one activates his armor's Hyper Mode and defeats the Pirates. Samus encounters other PED Marines on the way to Generator C while she battles the invading Space Pirates. In certain areas within the G.F.S Valhalla, Samus finds the bodies of several PED Marines that have been pierced by translucent Phazon vines that seem to originate from their own backpacks. This suggests that the Marines lost control over their Hyper Modes during the battle against the invading Space Pirates and were overwhelmed by their own Phazon reserves. While the increase in power granted by a PED is indeed considerable, it is limited by the capabilities of the original weaponry before the PED's activation. For example, a standard GF Trooper's pulse laser does poor damage when compared to Samus's Power Beam. When the PED is activated, the pulse laser does receive a dramatic increase in power, but it will still be inferior to a similarly enhanced Power Beam. Nevertheless, the PED is still a very effective device that can raise a standard trooper's threat level to approximately that of a PED-less Samus. The Galactic Federation 07th Platoon is a Federation Army platoon led by Adam Malkovich on the Bottle Ship in Metroid: Other M. Samus Aran, an unofficial member of the Galactic Federation, working for them as a Bounty Hunter, was welcomed on the team after she helped them to defeat the Brug Mass. Adam then assigned them to go on solo searches to investigate the Bottle Ship, however, all except Samus and one died. Midpoint in the game, Samus witnesses someone from the 07th Platoon attacking her and a survivor of the Bottle Ship; a traitor amongst the group. She dubs him "the Deleter". The 07th Platoon uses weapons and equipment that is possibly standard for all squadrons of Federation soldiers. All wear Galactic Federation Power Suits that feature helmets with visors that can be lifted, although only Adam's plays a major role. Their transport ship is the 07th Squadron Transport Starship "Hygieia", which, judging by the name, is exclusive to them, or the name is assigned to their ship. It may be a special Anhur-class patrol ship. As far as weapons go, all troopers possess hand pistols called Freeze Guns, and typical Machine Guns, while Adam carries a Sniper Rifle, Lyle is assigned an Assault Rifle, and Anthony wields a Plasma Gun. Samus simply uses her own Starship, and her own Chozo-created armor and beam equipment, which is far more advanced than anything the Galactic Federation could create. This, along with her physical prowess, is a key factor that helped her survive MB's rampage. A Bounty Hunter is a being who is independently hired for missions, such as hunting down targets. Samus Aran is a devout Bounty Hunter, often hired by the Galactic Federation due to her famous previous missions. Some Bounty Hunters appear to be more like mercenaries than Bounty Hunters, being hired to kill or participate in wars or battles. While Samus, a bounty hunter, features in every game in the Metroid series, bounty hunters feature most prominently in Metroid Prime Hunters and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. In both of which, the bounty hunters serve as boss battles, though in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Rundas, Ghor and Gandrayda serve as allies in the opening sequence, until they are corrupted by Phazon. Earlier bounty hunters have appeared in comics, such as 'Big Time' Brannigan and Armstrong Houston. Certain bounty hunters may tend to play favorites when it comes to their employer, due to political alliances or personal grudges--for instance, it would be safe to assume that Weavel gets most of his missions from the Space Pirates, while Sylux would be averse to working with the Galactic Federation. The Special-Forces Unit was the project of the ringleaders, constructed on the Bottle Ship. The special forces was an attempt to create an organization composed of bioforms from different planets to use as bioweapons. The main force of the organization was modeled after the Space Pirates (with actual cybernetically enhanced Zebesians at the center), who had been eradicated from the galaxy with Zebes' destruction.When Samus herself re-encounters "Dr. Madeline Bergman", actually MB, she is told that the bioweapons went out of control due to a certain presence, which Samus speculated to be the Space Pirate commander Ridley. The real reason was that MB had commanded them to revolt after she went rogue, thus killing all the scientists onboard the station, sans the real Madeline. Eventually, the project was abandoned in favor of Project Metroid Warriors, an effort to create Unfreezable Metroids for the same purpose and in the same method (by extracting cells and fragments off of the Power Suit.) However, the specimens were kept aboard the station, unexterminated. It is implied that the special forces unit was composed of many of the Bottle Ship's strongest creatures, namely the Zebesians, Mighty Griptians, Ghalmanians, Asboreans, Super Kihunters and Rhedogians, as all are fought in a long corridor on the way to Phantoon. Because all are spawned from black holes, it is also implied that Phantoon was leading them at one point, because he summons Rage Hands through black holes as well. Support ''' '''Fleet Mechanics are mechanics for the Galactic Federation. They are responsible for maintaining and repairing all Federation equipment. Due to the vast amount of devices and vehicles the Federation utilizes, skilled mechanics are highly sought after and often overpaid. Samus Aran can speak with them on the G.F.S. Olympus, though they will not talk much as they are all busy maintaining the ship. A large group of Fleet Mechanics were sent to restore Sector Zero on Norion after the Space Pirate attack. Fleet Mechanics inhabit the rooms Docking Bay 5, Repair Bay A, Flag Bridge Access, Security Access, Hub Access and Substation East. Female Fleet Troopers appear in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Several of them appear on the G.F.S. Olympus, and talk to Samus on occasion. One such Fleet Trooper appears in MedLab Delta. During Samus' month-long coma, she treated Samus and integrated a Phazon Enhancement Device into her Power Suit to create the PED Suit. Male Fleet Troopers are Humans that appear in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Several of them appear on the G.F.S. Olympus, and talk to Samus on occasion. They are employed to work the ship's systems, and so are of little worth in combat. They do not wear protective armour, so are vulnerable to attack from the Galactic Federation's enemies. Lab Workers are scientists of the Galactic Federation. They wear Researcher Work Clothes and are known to be stationed on space stations, performing unknown research. In Metroid: Other M, lab workers have been spotted on the Bottle Ship, almost all of whom have been killed by the bioweapons being bred there. Samus Aran encounters only two corpses on the Bottle Ship. One is found in the Main Sector. The lab coat is stained with green blood, however, which implies that he was killed by Ridley in his "little birdie" guise, who left green blood and ragged carcasses after consuming its victims. However, the corpse was not scrapped at all. In addition, a Brug emerged from the body, indicating it had killed the lab worker instead of Little Birdie. Samus later finds another worker in the Breeding Room of the Biosphere, killed by the same "little birdie" as the room was its former nest. Similar corpses were found on Ceres Space Colony, killed by Ridley when he stole the Baby in Super Metroid. In Metroid Fusion, one can also be found in the Main Deck, presumably infected by the X Parasite and reduced to a Zombie researcher. In the same game, a Lab Worker X mimic, the scientist, is a miniboss. Federation Empaths are individuals with psionic abilities that allow them to detect the emotional state of others. The only empaths known to exist in the Metroid universe are loyal to the Galactic Federation, and helped to intercept and translate a repeating neural thread containing the message "THE SECRET TO ULTIMATE POWER LIES IN THE ALIMBIC CLUSTER"- it is unknown if these empaths possessed any other powers. The prevalence and acceptance of empathic abilities within the Federation is unknown, and it is also unknown whether any empaths exist outside of that government. However, the fact that the neural thread was intercepted by no fewer than eight other factions indicates that the Kriken, Space Pirates, and Vhozon, as well as lone agents such as Spire, Sylux, and Kanden have access to some form of empathic or telepathic capability. Navy The Federation Fleet is the space navy of the Galactic Federation, presumably consisting of several fleets. Federation Marines are the manpower of these ships, and occasionally Aurora Units are installed. The Seventh Fleet was seen in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. That Fleet (under Fleet Admiral Castor Dane) was one of several Fleets that make up the collective Federation Fleet. The Fleet operates from a large number of bases all throughout the Federation. Notable bases include the one at Norion and GF Naval Base Demeter. Most of what is known about the fleet is seen in Corruption. The Seventh Fleet is stationed in orbit of Norion, commanded by Admiral Dane. He leads the defense of the Pirate attack that commences shortly after Samus's arrival. A month later, Dane's fleet leaves Norion to another unknown location. The Fleet reappears to successfully take over the Pirate Homeworld, with the help of Samus on the inside. Shortly after this, the fleet goes with Samus to Phaaze. The fleet combats Phazon ships until Samus destroys Dark Samus, and in turn, all of Phaaze. The surviving Fleet escapes, but with 37% casualties from the battle with the Phazon ships. The Leviathan Battleship was an organism from Phaaze outfitted with technology by the Space Pirates onboard the Colossus, who had fallen under the control of Dark Samus. According to the Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet and Space Pirate Data, some time after Dark Samus had spontaneously left the Colossus, she encountered a Leviathan during her search for Phaaze. Once she infected it with her particular strain of Phazon, she had the creature open a wormhole as a shortcut to reach her destination. Afterward, she took the Leviathan back to where she had left the Colossus and ordered the Pirates to follow her through her second trip to Phaaze. It was only after reaching the planet when the crew of the Colossus began installing cybernetic weapons, crew quarters and command consoles into the Leviathan and became their leader's flagship. Samus Aran briefly visited this organic battleship in orbit around the Pirate Homeworld, via a Warp Site on the planet, to gain control of the vessel. If Samus boarded the Leviathan before having fully explored the G.F.S. Valhalla, she would learn from AU 242 that Pirate Command Codes were needed to allow the Federation to gain access to the creature and advised her to investigate the Valhalla for any clues left behind by the Pirate raid. Once she acquired the codes, she employed them into the command consoles located in the creature's skull to gain control of the Leviathan. Later on, this battleship was seen under the command by Fleet Admiral Castor Dane of the Galactic Federation, warping an entire fleet (including the G.F.S. Olympus) to Phaaze. Its last act was to open a Wormhole, which the Federation used to escape. However, the spacecraft was too slow to escape in time, or was purposely left behind to be destroyed, just as Phaaze exploded. The Leviathan Battleship was last seen disintegrating in the blast. The Anhur-class patrol ship, used by the Galactic Federation Marine Corps, is a patrol/troop transport warship of a relatively small size. The ship has two large winglike apertures mounted on the side of the main body of the ship. The vessel's wings swivel upward for landing and takeoff. It seems to have been updated in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption by a model called the Aries-Class Transport Vessel, which is very similar in design. It carries four directed-energy weapons capable of quickly disabling a small Space Pirate frigate or supply ship as done by the G.F.S. Tyr above planet Aether. Two of these weapons are mounted at the tip of the vessel's "wings". They fire bright red energy pulses and are capable of a rapid rate of fire. The interior of a ship of Anhur-class has many seats for passengers. In the cockpit there are two seats, one for the Pilot and Co-Pilot. A Screen display shows the outside of the ship. At the back of the ship is a Map Station, probably used for the creation of new maps for uncharted areas. The Aries-class transports are used by the Federation Fleet to take Federation Marines to and from battles quickly. They can first be seen on the G.F.S. Olympus, in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. They are later used to destroy Pirate turret emplacements, and deploy ground troops, during the Federation attack on the Pirate Homeworld. They appear to be an updated version of the Anhur-class patrol ship, which was also used as a transport vessel because of its large crew space. The Stiletto-Class Fighter is the basic air and space fighter of the Federation Fleet. Stiletto Fighters can be seen hovering near the G.F.S. Olympus towards the beginning of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Later in the game, damaged Stiletto Fighters can be seen on the wreckage of the G.F.S. Valhalla. The first time Samus sees a Stiletto Fighter in action is on the initial Galactic Federation invasion on the Space Pirate Homeworld. They are transported throughout larger vessels on a system of converyor belts, and launched from them in the docking bays. They bear some resemblance to Samus's ship in Metroid Fusion, possibly because that ship was built using Federation technology. Many Stiletto-Class Fighters were deployed at Norion against a surprise Space Pirate attack. The only other known instance that the Stiletto-Class Fighters were deployed in large numbers was during the Horus Rebellion, which was also implied to have resulted in multiple casualties on the Federation's end. A Delta-class Strike Fighter '''is a type of spacecraft referred to in a Logbook scan in Metroid Prime Hunters. The only known example of this type of spacecraft is the Delano 7, a ship designed by the Galactic Federation and owned by a Bounty Hunter named Sylux. A similar mysterious spacecraft is seen (if a 100% collection rate of items is attained) at the closing of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption following Samus's Gunship. A '''Griffin-class frigate is a fairly large ship used by the Federation Fleet designed to escort larger starships, such as an Olympus-class battleship. The Griffin-class ships G.F.S. Enkidu and G.F.S. Theseus can be seen in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Based on the naming convention of Galactic Federation vessels, a "G.F.S. Griffin" was likely the first model of this series. The Olympus-class battleship is a Class of battleship used by the Federation Fleet. The Olympus-class was designed to carry an Aurora Unit and act as the flagship for the fleets they are in. Due to space gained from having an Aurora unit onboard they carry superior weapons systems and need less crew members than other ships of a similar size. They carry many Stiletto-class fighters and Aries-Class Transport Vessels, and are able to dock with smaller escort frigates. They contain at least five docking bays capable of accomodating ships up to the size of an Aries-class transport, and launch fighters out of them from conveyor belts that run through the ship. They are powered by Fuel Gel. Their weapons include Twin Hydra multiturrets and other weapons. Inside the ship, there are point defense Growler turrets, Galactic Federation Marines, Navy crewmen, and vehicles. The Battleships feature a biohazard scanning room, medical chamber, weapons storage, and command deck. Technology Aurora Units are organic computers developed for bureaucratical purposes. Originally designed for scientific purposes, the Auroras are now used in government, business, and military roles as well. They are given male, female, or gender-neutral personas, based on the needs and desires of the staff at the facility they are to serve in. A vast network links all existing Auroras, allowing them to access a tremendous database without peer. During the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, The Federation's Aurora Units had been corrupted by a Phazon-based virus, with the Federation believing Space Pirates are to blame.2 An Aurora Unit, Aurora Unit 313, had also been stolen by Space Pirates from the GF ship Valhalla,3. Samus encounters three of these in the game. They are Aurora Unit 242, Aurora Unit 313, and Aurora Unit 217. Aurora Unit 486 is also mentioned in a scan as the designer of the terra-forming project on Norion, because before the planet was uninhabitable. Aurora Units always talk in collective first person, much like the Borg in Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Voyager. The Aurora Units bear a striking resemblance to the Mother Brain, though Auroras have a more mechanical look compared to the mostly organic Mother Brain. The Mother Brain was built by the Chozo, though the manga indicates that the Federation had some part in this as well, as she was built to link the Federation and Chozo information databases, similar to the function of the Auroras. Additionally, a trailer for Corruption shows blueprints made by the Federation for a "future Aurora Unit complex" nearly identical to Tourian. Beyond this, there is no concrete evidence as to how the supercomputers are related. However, in Metroid: Other M, which chronologically takes place after Corruption, it is revealed that the Galactic Federation created a replica of Tourian, codenamed Sector Zero, as well as an A.I (based on Mother Brain's) which originally possessed a form resembling a large featureless brain; this was known as MB. The Aurora Units may have been the predecessors of this technology (in other words, MB may be an advanced AU model). The B.O.X. class security droid's brain resembles an Aurora Unit. Also, the exposed head of Quadraxis is similar to an Aurora Unit. This has led to speculation that they can be installed into weapons platforms. Nightmare is described as a "a bio-mechanical organism designed for military applications that possesses uncommon power and can manipulate gravity.1 Nightmare appears as a boss in both Metroid: Other M and Metroid Fusion, in which Samus has to defeat the creature while enduring its gravity manipulation abilities. Chronologically, Samus first encountered Nightmare in Metroid: Other M while on her journey to Sector Zero on the Bottle Ship. The creature fights Samus twice; once when she tries to enter Sector Zero, and again when she tries to exit Sector Zero. When first defeated, Nightmare's face will tear off while colliding with the walls due to the malfunctioning of its Gravity Manipulator, until the beast finally crashes to the ground. When Samus returns to the area, Nightmare will struggle to get up while making screeching noises, and the duo do battle once more. After the second battle, Nightmare will explode into pieces, leaving only the head intact with the rest of its body parts scattered. Its corpse rests on the ground until the post-credits sequence: the Galactic Federation seemingly salvages the remains of the creature during their thorough investigation of the Bottle Ship and transports the body at an undetermined time to the Biologic Space Laboratories research station. In Metroid Fusion, Samus first encounters Nightmare in the X-Parasite infested BSL station when leaving Sector 5 for the first time, where she catches glimpses of Nightmare's silhouette flying around behind large windows (possibly part of its containment tank), causing the entire room to shake violently. It also appears when she is entering and leaving Sector 5 while obtaining the Power Bombs, though it is never mentioned by Adam after any of these encounters. After Samus obtains the Plasma Beam, Adam detects an explosion in Sector 5 and tells her to investigate. As she arrives at the entrance to the sector, Adam finally informs her of Nightmare's continued existence. Samus finds most of the arctic sector in ruins and by exploring further, she eventually finds the X-infected Nightmare in a uniquely mechanized room. It is interesting to note that the Nightmare appears damaged. The damage adds to its nightmarish appearance, making it look decomposed and rotting. B.O.X. was both the fourth and the ninth boss Samus faced during the events aboard the BSL Research Station. B.O.X. was a six-legged, spider-like security robot designed to protect the BSL Research Station from the captured alien bioforms found within the station's sectors. Though it was a machine, the organic components in B.O.X.'s neural network were still vulnerable to an X Parasite infection, eventually rendering it yet another tool at the disposal of the X. This infection took place after Samus' first encounter with it, which exposed its organic components. The GM-42 "Growler" Class Turret is a dated turret used by the Galactic Federation. Despite its age, it is still considered very effective as a point-defense system. They are lightly armored and are similar to Auto Defense Turrets from Metroid Prime. They can deal a fair amount of damage, though can be easily avoided by agile enemies. A single Missile or a Charge Beam shot from any beam polarity will destroy the turret. Samus Aran encounters these turrets in the hallways of the GF base in the Temple Grounds of planet Aether. Space Pirates were able to steal the designs for the turret and created an advanced version, known as the Humility Class Turret. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption they are replaced by the Halberd-Class Turret. The GMX-04 Halberd-class '''turret is a Galactic Federation turret in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It was created to replace the older Growler Class Turret. The Halberd is an effective point-defense system for most security zones and is lightly armored. However, agile targets can easily evade its tracking system, making it weak against fast opponents. It has three power levels. The Halberd is deployed from ports in the ceiling when enemies are detected, and/or Federation employees come under attack. They appear quite effective against enemies, as Samus observes them defending the G.F.S. Olympus from Pirate Militia. While none appear active on the G.F.S. Valhalla, the ports from which they are deployed can still be seen around the ship. · Level 1 fires a red beam and has basic shielding. · Level 2 fires a more potent purple beam and is faster and more heavily shielded. · Level 3 shoots a nearly unavoidable, swirling orange blast at enemies that will kill them instantly. This will even effect an enemy in Hyper Mode. This can be avoided by going into another room and having the door close. If the door is still open, the blast will continue through there. The '''Mk XII "Hydra" Multiturret is a turret equipped with two rail cannons. It operates via a targeting system, and is primerly used against enemy starships. Several can be found defending the Galactic Federation base on Norion and is most likely used to guard other Federation bases. Samus witnesses one being destroyed by a Space Pirate Fighter soon after landing on Docking Hub Alpha. The Mk XIII "Twin Hydra" Multiturret is a turret equipped with four rail cannons. It operates via a targeting system, and is primerly used against enemy starships. Several can be found defending the Galactic Federation ship the G.F.S. Olympus and other similar ships of the same class in the Federation fleet. Ring Beam Units are small, swiveling turrets installed in the Bottle Ship's Bioweapon Research Center in Metroid: Other M, where large numbers of the machines have been installed in a few corridors leading to Room MW. They are completely indestructible, and every few seconds will fire Rinka directly at Samus Aran. The Rinka move slowly and cause only moderate damage, but are more than sufficient to distract Samus from opening the many Multi-Lock Blast Shields blocking the path ahead. In addition, these particular Rinkas have lost their ability to pass through solid surfaces and instead bounce off of them, making them slightly more dangerous. Samus can destroy them using her Arm Cannon or Screw Attack. If two such projectiles collide both will implode and vanish. A variation of these Ring Beam Units may have made an appearance In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. During the battle with Aurora Unit 313, there mechanisms located on the floor that shoot projectiles quite similar to Rinkas. The Galactic Federation Reconnaissance Drone '''was deployed on the investigation of the attacked G.F.S. Valhalla. It discovered the dead Federation Marines (Ryan Powell, Scott Petersen, Wis Ramirez, and Michael Kelbaugh) as well as the missing Aurora Unit 313 before being attacked by a swarm of Metroids with 1 minute and 5 seconds of recorded footage. The drone is never seen, only the recorded first-person video footage and the HUD of the drone. '''Project Metroid Warriors is the secret Bottle Ship operation conducted illegally by a small faction of the Galactic Federation which co-opted Commander Adam Malkovich's report on the dangers of using Metroids. The goal was to create bioweapons in the form of unfreezable Metroids from the remains of the Baby and a replica of Mother Brain to control them; however, the latter was required to become the humanoid MB to maintain complete dominance over them as a motherly figure. After MB went rogue and Adam and Samus Aran put a halt to her plans, a new project emerged on the Biologic Space Laboratories research station with a new goal of allowing Metroids to develop through their natural life-cycle in a replica SR-388 environment; the computer containing the memories of Adam assured Samus that this was for peaceful purposes only, though whether or not he was lying is unknown. This new project was ended by the SA-X. An Unfreezable Metroid (also referred to as Sector Zero Metroids) is a term to describe mature larval Metroids that have been genetically manipulated to overcome their mortal weakness, the vulnerability to cold. In the first Metroid Prime game, according to the Pirate Data, Metroid Forces, the Space Pirates wanted in the future to find a way to shield Metroids from their vulnerability to cold, but were seemingly unsuccessful, or they never tried. Ironically, it would later be the Galactic Federation, the very enemy which Space Pirates had hoped to defeat with their Metroids, that had successfully and intentionally created the unfreezable Metroids. In Metroid: Other M, the scientists of the Bottle Ship cloned Metroids from fragments of the Baby on Samus Aran's Power Suit after her return from Zebes in Super Metroid. All but one were genetically altered to be unfreezable, and were stored in Sector Zero. These Metroids were part of a bioweapon program titled Project Metroid Warriors. If successful, they would have completely replaced the Galactic Federation's modified Zebesians. Samus was told this by MB while the latter was posing as Madeline Bergman, but she was not warned of the unfreezable aspect. However, despite the fact that Metroids were said to be unfreezable, Adam was able to freeze and kill a Baby Metroid that tried to attack Samus, though presumably its young age had not grown to the immunity it was given. Later on, it was said that the Queen Metroid's genes were left unaltered so it would act as a control specimen. She would give birth to normal Metroids to be used for further research where they would eventually be modified into unfreezable specimens. The physiological differences between those seen in Other M and unmodified variants are their nuclei and membranes: unfreezable Metroids have sharp/spiked nuclei instead of the normal raspberry-like shape, and the membranes are dark blue with a slight purple tint. Cyborg Zebesians are enhanced, partially or entirely metal-plated Zebesians. They were the result of Galactic Federation scientists on the Bottle Ship trying to create a special forces unit based on the Space Pirates. The Zebesian type were to form the core of this unit. The scientists had presumably captured Pirates and experimented on them in order to create successful bioweapons. The synthetic implants made by the Federation are quite crude compared to those created by the Pirates themselves (seen on various Pirate classes encountered throughout the Metroid Prime Trilogy). When searching the Exam Center, Samus discovers a dead Cyborg Zebesian (the reason why it died is unknown) making strange beeping noises and notices a GF logo on its armour, leading to the revelation that the Federation were using the Bottle Ship to create bioweapons. Later, when searching deeper into the building, Samus is ambushed by several Cyborg Zebesians and they appear as regular enemies after that. Their claws are sometimes completely replaced with prosthetic ones. These can fire Missiles as well as beams. Their armor begins to break off as they take damage, revealing their Arm Cannons below the prosthetic claws and snapping off the fins on their backs. If Samus gets close, they will grab her. If she does not counter, the creature will slam her into its other claw then, while holding her, will hit her and inflict damage. If she is successful in countering, she will perform a spinning jump kick to the creature's head and knock it over, stunning it. If Samus performs an Overblast on the creature, it will be forced into a hunched posture. If Samus does not fire, the creature will straighten up, grab her, and then throw her on the side. The Cyborg Zebesians can be knocked down to ground and Samus can perform a Lethal Strike on them. She will grab its neck and swing around it, forcing it to kneel, then unleash a point-blank blast into its head. Super Zebesians are red armour plated, cybernetically-enhanced Zebesians. More powerful than the Cyborg Zebesians also encountered on the Bottle Ship, they are all the result of experimentation by the Galactic Federation which attempted to create a special forces unit based on the Space Pirates. Super Zebesians can fire a red and green charged version of their basic laser attack, out of a large cannon replacing one of their claws. This charged shot has the properties of the Wave Beam, meaning they can permeate some substances like glass. The cannon bears an resemblance to Samus' Chozo-based Arm Cannon. Super Zebesians are also capable of raising their claws up like the Zebesians from Super Metroid and firing a barrage of several shots at once. Additionally, they kick Samus if she gets too close, rather than grabbing her unlike the predecessor. Samus first encounters them in the Cryosphere, where they trapped her behind three glass barriers, and shot at her with their permeating beams. Adam authorized the Wave Beam so Samus could counter attack. After this a squad of Super Zebesians attack Samus in two waves, three in one and four in another, whilst she is escaping the Cryposphere in the Materials Transfer Lift. After this they replace most of the other Zebesians on the ship. They also attack Samus as she traverses through the Desert Refinery. Some appear when Sector Zero is being disengaged from the Bottle Ship, and they are drawn into space due to their lack of Anti-gravity equipment. In the Bioweapon Research Center, there is a room where Super Zebesians ambush Samus after picking up a Missile Expansion. Super Zebesians also appear and attack Zero Suit Samus while she escapes the exploding Bottle Ship. Category:Allied Faction Category:Government Category:Metroid Category:Allied Government Category:Metroid Government